


Earth Drabbles

by sensine



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensine/pseuds/sensine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four linked earth drabbles written for a challenge. H/C - Hurry up, Illya! Napoleon is not where he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Drabbles

-1-

\---Earth---

Illya clutched the spade in his shaking hands.

Earth could be soft soil, brown and smooth. Earth could be harsh sand or dried clay. Earth could be a windswept plain, the dry soil incessantly shifting - revealing and hiding.

Earth could reveal so much – something searched for, food for survival, a clue, a shallow grave.

Earth could hide – a treasure, edible roots, a body.

Illya positioned his spade and started digging.

-2-

He is surrounded by a brown cocoon of earth. It's unnatural, because Napoleon knows he isn't a butterfly. But you are, a shrill voice, suspiciously like Illya's, threatens to penetrate his calm. He manages to push it back through the clear veil he has created around his mind. He stopped thrashing inside it long ago.

He breathes through a mask strapped over his mouth and nose, and closes his eyes to the darkness again.

He has an odd sensation. His cocoon is shaking. Vibrating. He opens his eyes.

He looks up, up, through his glass ceiling, meeting Illya's blue eyes.

-3-

Illya clutches his spade and starts digging.

Soon, the first clue. He uses his hands to brush away dirt. Tar black feathers sparkle when they meet the evening sun. A thrush.

Thrush.

He claws at the moist earth, deeper, deeper, spade forgotten. He's been digging for ages, eons even, when his nails screeches against solid glass.

Retrieving his spade, he uncovers the end of a glass coffin, Thrush insignia in one corner. Inside he sees one sock clad foot, and one with a perfectly polished shoe. He works fast, faster, revealing suit pants, strange equipment, and finally, finally. Napoleon's brown eyes.

-4-  
"Our time on earth is limited," Napoleon says.

"Hm," Illya agrees and shudders in premonition. He lets his eyes sweep over the spring skyline, the sun is setting. "And?" There's always an and with Napoleon.

"And we need to enjoy every minute. So, up for a tumble in the hay before we leave on this mission?" Napoleon leers invitingly at him.

"If you by tumble in the hay mean our usual activities between your splendid sheets of Egyptian origin, then yes."  
\--  
This was before Napoleon disappeared from the surface of the earth and Illya had to search for shallow graves.


End file.
